


The Gift of the Cosmos

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author takes a lot of freedoms, Doctor Sleep AU, Empath!Obi-Wan, Horror, M/M, Purifier!Qui-Gon, Soulmate AU, Violence, death of side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: He knew who was in the room, what they'd done, and he hated the idea of comforting that monster on his way beyond. Still, he took a deep breath as he opened the door and stepped inside, reminding himself that he had this gift not for himself, but for others. Forcing himself to look up from the floor finally, he froze when he realized that there was someone else in the room.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Gift of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acatbyanyothername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts).



> So this isn't likely to be updated quickly, but I wanted to get this first chapter written for [acatbyanyothername's](acatbyanyothername) birthday as she was very excited to see this AU. Hopefully it's worth the read Cat. And I hope you have a wonderful birthday <3

"Azzie!" Voice sharp, though whispered, Obi-Wan pushed himself up from his chair to follow after the cat who was clawing almost wildly at one of the doors.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the cat to know when someone was ready to go, but the door was shut and claw marks weren't good. It took only a few long strides for him to reach the door and he leaned down to pet Azzie as he pressed the handle down. Part of him almost wished Azzie were wrong about this one.

If only because he knew who was in the room, what they'd _done_ , and he hated the idea of comforting that _monster_ on his way beyond. Still, he took a deep breath as he opened the door and stepped inside, reminding himself that he had this gift not for himself, but for others. Forcing himself to look up from the floor finally, he froze when he realized that there was someone else in the room.

They were standing next to the bed, towering over the patient, long dark hair hanging in a way that kept Obi-Wan from being able to see enough of their face to identify them. Azzie walked right up to the tall figure, weaving between their legs with a purr before digging her claws into the long jacket they wore and climbed her way up onto their shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against theirs before she looked down at the man on the bed. A tiny little squawk sounded from the cat, and one of the unknown man's hands lifted to pet her gently.

"I know. You're safe, dear one." The voice was low and tender, even with the slight roughness in the way the words were formed, and once again Azzie nuzzled against the man's face even as Obi-Wan tried to figure out where he knew that voice from.

Watching silently, trying to figure how he could help this man pass when there was an audience, the redhead was curious about the way the long haired man reached his other hand out to the restrained patient. Of all the things that he might have expected, it wasn’t for the energy in the room to swell, pulling slightly at his Shine. Watching with wide eyes, he could just see the edge of a golden shimmer in the stranger’s eyes, the color glowing in the near darkness of the room. The stranger drew in a slow deep breath as he stood there, Azzie rubbing her head against his lower jaw as if completely oblivious to everything happening. 

There was a pull at his Shine, almost as if the Shine itself wanted him to move closer to this stranger with the glowing eyes. He’d never experienced anything like this before. Even when he had dealt with the existence of spirits at the Overlook, it had never felt like this. There had been an awareness, a slight fluctuation as the Shine made sure he knew they weren’t normal people. 

But this…

This he didn’t understand in the slightest. He didn’t let himself step any further into the room, muscles tensing to keep himself still. But he watched, trying to understand what was happening. The patient had possessed the Shine, he knew that just from being in and out of the room over the last couple days, but this man had to have it. Had to have some kind of connection to the Shine to be doing...whatever this was…

Normally, when anything registered on his Shine, he felt on edge, sensing the danger that was incoming. This time, there was a strange peace that settled around them, as if soft waves of safety were crashing over him every couple of seconds. In a way, that worried him more than the anxiety spirits caused him.

“Be at peace.” The stranger spoke gently as he finally pulled his hand back from the patient’s shoulder, the glow of his eyes fading away.

Before Obi-Wan could question what the stranger meant, he felt the patient go. Felt the fluctuation in the Shine as the monster restrained on the bed passed on. Brows drawing together in confusion, Obi-Wan took a small step back, debating whether he could get away before the stranger noticed him. Of course, as usual, fate was not on his side and the man turned to face him, Azzie still perched happily on his shoulder. 

The redhead tossed a quick glance at the door, debating what he should do. But when he looked back at the tall man that Azzie seemed to like, he suddenly realized he knew that face. Pausing for a moment, he tried to place where he knew that face from when he knew so many here in Keene. Obi-Wan frowned slightly when he realized that he knew this man not in person, but from his dreams. This man had haunted his dreams near nightly for years, and now, here he was, in person.

Reaching out, he flicked on the lights, eyes tracking over the stranger’s features. He knew every single wrinkle and line, knew the gentleness of those deep blue eyes. And yet...he couldn’t. There was absolutely no way that he could know this man’s face so well. He couldn’t think of a single time he’d ever seen this man before. At least not in person. And that was impossible, according to the psychologists one couldn’t dream of a man they’d never met. And yet, Obi-Wan would swear he knew this man. He had watched those crows' feet deepen over the years, watched him age, saw the sadness slowly creep into those beautiful eyes, and yet...how? How could he possibly have dreamed of this man for more than a decade and yet not know him? Besides, he’d only been in this town a little over a year. There was no way he had known this man before.

“Who...what…” He was certain his confusion was clear on his face; especially when the man smiled so gently at him, just as he so often did in Obi-Wan’s dreams.

“I am Qui-Gon Jinn,” The man introduced himself calmly and Obi-Wan cursed how easily he relaxed when faced with the voice and face that had helped him through so many bad nights. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“I didn’t think you-” He felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment even as he trailed off into silence.

“Were real?” Qui-Gon smirked slightly at him, though there was no malice in the look, instead a strange fondness that Obi-Wan would have loved in his sleep but didn’t quite know what to do with currently.

Nodding slowly, the younger man wished he had any idea what to say right now. Instead, his mind was swimming with confusion about where he knew this man from when both science and his own mind said Qui-Gon couldn’t possibly be a stranger. Even if it were for different reasons.

“I wasn’t sure you were real either for a while.” That smirk gentled into a smile as he reached up to stroke along Azzie’s back.

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. You were just a dream for so long…” Qui-Gon gave a soft chuckle. “Then I saw you at the library.”

“The library?” It still wouldn’t explain how the hell he knew this man, how he had dreamt of him for years without seeing him in person.

“Yes, I work at the library, I saw you when you came in a few months ago. I was shocked that you were real.” The man felt earnest, and Obi-Wan found himself relaxing a bit, not wanting to run away anymore.

“I didn’t see you…”

“No, I was shelving books and you were buried in a book of your own on your way out the door when I saw you.” Qui-Gon gently scruffed Azzie and pulled her off his shoulder, cradling her in his arms instead so he could keep petting her. “I almost thought I was hallucinating. Took me over a week to spot you again.”

“You knew me...then were we…?” 

Obi-Wan had thought he understood the Shine, had even learned how to block out those who wanted his Shine. But he had never thought Qui-Gon was a threat, hadn’t even felt the Shine when the tall man invaded his dreams. Just like now, just the man’s simple presence in his dreams calmed him. Hell, he had calmed Obi-Wan’s dreams for years and years now. A nightmare would become nothing more than a lingering memory of fear when the brunet appeared.

“Sharing dreams? Yes. I was drawn to you, helped you when you reached out.” 

“ _I_ reached out?!” His shock was audible in his voice and he cursed himself for not having better self control.

His shields had been strong, nearly impenetrable, as far as he knew. No one that tried to push their way into his mind could do so, no matter the Shine they possessed. And he’d never welcomed anyone in. At least not on purpose. But then, how else would he have shared dreams with this man if he hadn’t opened himself to it? If he hadn’t been the one to call for Qui-Gon?

“Yes. I think the first time was the night your father died.” Qui-Gon spoke gently, looking down at Azzie as if giving Obi-Wan the chance to get control of his emotions again when that night was mentioned.

The redhead took a slow deep breath, pushing away the memories of the terror of that night, hating how deeply he felt everything. If only he could let go of his feelings, let them fade away. Alas, for whatever reason, he always felt things just as powerfully whether it was the day of the emotion, or weeks or years later. 

“I needed comfort…” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft as he stared at the floor between them.

“Which I was happy to give, Little One.” That nickname and tone were so very familiar and Obi-Wan felt his heart flutter in a way he didn’t want to access right now; real life was much harder to handle than dreams.

“So you came to me because I needed help…” Green eyes flicked up to Qui-Gon’s face once more, catching the simple nod the older man gave. “Is that why you’re here? Because _he_ needed help?”

“Yes. He was hurting.”

“Not with that much morphine in him.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the snide remark that fell from his lips, but he was saved from feeling bad by Qui-Gon’s soft laugh.

“Not physically, no. But his soul...he couldn’t be reborn when so fractured and bruised. Without peace, one cannot continue to their next life.” Qui-Gon spoke simply about it, calm as if this were fact, and Obi-Wan’s brows drew together again.

“Next life?” Reincarnation wasn’t a totally foreigm idea to the young man, but it was definitely not something he had really thought to be fact.

Especially when he considered all the spirits that lingered at the Outlook. But then...Qui-Gon just said that rebirth couldn’t happen without peace...was that why they lingered? Because they were too conflicted to pass on?

“Yes. Souls are reborn into new lives. Each time someone dies, they should come back to another life. But if they hold too much hurt, too much anger, then they can’t move on.” Qui-Gon was looking down at Azzie as he spoke, gently rubbing under her chin with one finger.

“And you...help them?” 

“Yes. I help purify their hurt so that they can move onto a new life.” Qui-Gon lifted Azzie close, bumping his nose to hers. “Much like this dear girl tries to do.”

“How?” 

“Your gift is to feel...not only your own emotions, but of those around you. You know when they’re sad, when they’re mad, when they need support, when they hurt,” Qui-Gon smiled warmly at Obi-Wan when he nodded his agreement. “My gift is to take away the negative, to heal the damage to their souls. The same way I’ve helped you.”

“What do you mean?”

“That I’ve helped you? Aren’t your nightmares better, easier to handle, when I came to you? When I was there to soothe your fears?” Obi-Wan gave a slow nod. “Then you know what I do. I soothe the pain, I fix the hurt so you can be _you_.”

“Is that what you did with him?” Obi-Wan couldn't quite hide the disgust in his tone as he looked at the dead man on the bed; he knew what this man had inflicted on others and he couldn’t forgive him just because Qui-Gon had helped his soul pass on.

“Sort of. I took the pain and fear, I pulled it from his soul so that he could move onto a better life…” 

“Do you know what he did?” Obi-Wan’s voice was sharp, anger tainting his tone as he thought of what horrors this monster had inflicted on his victims.

“I don’t know specifics. But I know he was a bad man. That his Shine was tainted with pain and anger, that he lashed out at others trying to hide from it.”

“And yet you gave him peace?”

Qui-Gon looked back up to Obi-Wan’s face, one brow lifting slightly as he looked at the younger man. “Would you have preferred I left him here? To continue to torment those who were sensitive to his Shine? Those who he could still reach after he died while stuck here?”

Blinking almost owlishly for a moment as the brunet’s words sank into his mind, Obi-Wan suddenly felt guilty and shook his head. “I suppose not…”

“Then you see why I came.” 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “I can understand.”

“Good.” Qui-Gon carefully leaned down and let Azzie jump a scant foot or so from his arms. “I feel you have more questions for me....perhaps coffee?”

“I still have to finish my shift, I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan actually did regret that he had another four hours before he could take time for himself. 

“Then perhaps breakfast instead? I can pick you up after your shift?” There was no pressure in Qui-Gon’s words or even his emotions, but the redhead could feel just a hint of hope.

Shaking his head a little, he hated the way that hope broke into a sliver of sadness. “I don’t like going out in the scrubs. How about we meet at Dex’s? Perhaps at eight?”

Obi-Wan felt his breath catch at the instant surge of happiness and excitement from the older man and found himself smiling in response to the smile that Qui-Gon offered. “That sounds wonderful.”

“I’ll see you then.” Obi-Wan took a small step back towards the door. “But I need to report Mr. Fuselli’s death now.”

Obi-Wan turned and walked out of the room, heading for his desk. He wasn’t sure whether that anticipation was his or Qui-Gon’s, but it was nearly intoxicating either way.


End file.
